


Благо Империи

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: После того, как Оберштайн заявляет, что Райнхарду нужно жениться, эта тема всплывает еще раз - но уже в более приватной обстановке.





	Благо Империи

— Вы действительно хотите, чтобы я женился? — спрашивает Райнхард, помогая Оберштайну отцепить плащ.  
Сам он уже успел избавиться от своего и снять китель, и в теплом свете ночника его плечи под тонкой тканью рубашки и виднеющаяся в расстегнутом вороте впадинка между ключиц способны свести с ума.  
— Это необходимо для продолжения династии, Ваше Величество, — бесстрастно отвечает Оберштайн, перехватывая его руку и целуя по-девичьи узкую ладонь.  
— Я же просил вас звать меня по имени наедине, — Райнхард качает головой, отнимает руку и стаскивает с него мундир.  
— Да, — соглашается Оберштайн и после короткой паузы добавляет, — Райнхард.  
Ему всегда требуется усилие, чтобы произнести это имя. Слишком сильные чувства оно вызывает, слишком тяжело не позволить эмоциям прорваться в голос, не выдать всю ту безграничную нежность и любовь, которые затапливают его изнутри. Может, Райнхарду потому и нравится заставлять его звать себя по имени? Вот и сейчас излишняя теплота явно просочилась сквозь выставленные барьеры: Райнхард улыбается, жмурится довольно, притирается на мгновение головой к плечу Оберштайна. Не император, а кот. Мальчишка. Надо же было так влюбиться.  
— И вы даже не будете ревновать? — уточняет Райнхард, заглядывая в глаза.  
Вместо ответа Оберштайн целует его, пропуская сквозь пальцы золотистые пряди чуть отросших волос. Он уже ревнует — дико, безумно, безудержно. Но его чувства не имеют никакого значения.  
Райнхард остается недоволен его ответом, вернее его отсутствием, отходит к постели, расстегивает рубашку, повернувшись спиной. Подойдя сзади, Оберштайн оглаживает его плечи, приподнимает волосы и целует в основание шеи, стараясь не коснуться губами цепочки медальона. Он один, пожалуй, знает, что в нем, и не смеет тревожить память. Он ревнует к мертвому ровно так же, как ревновал к живому, а может, даже больше. Пока Зигфрид Кирхайс был жив — он мог отойти в сторону, уступить Райнхарда другому. Мертвый же он вечно будет стоять между ними.  
Райнхард склоняет голову, позволяя ласкать себя. Рубашка сползает ниже, и Оберштайн целует один позвонок за другим. Он бы хотел долго и педантично исследовать его тело, так, чтобы знать его лучше, чем сам Райнхард, чтобы без труда воскрешать в памяти каждый раз, когда ему это будет нужно — когда только это ему и останется, чтобы до конца жизни ощущать Райнхарда на кончиках пальцев. Потому что зрение обманчиво — ему ли, слепцу, этого не знать? — и только память тела никогда не исчезнет. Но Райнхард нетерпелив. Он торопится избавиться от одежды, тянет Оберштайна на кровать, на себя. И все же Оберштайн медлит, наслаждаясь моментом. Райнхард таким прекраснее, чем когда бы то ни было: обнаженный, тяжело дышащий, с потемневшими от возбуждения глазами и разметавшимися по подушке золотыми волосами. И он послушен, наконец-то послушен, не возражает, не перечит, не пытается навязать свою волю. Он разводит ноги, принимает в себя член Оберштайна и только тихонько стонет, запрокидывая голову. И можно целовать его невыносимо притягательную длинную шею, собирать губами капельки пота, словно драгоценную росу.  
После, обнимая разомлевшего от оргазма Райнхарда, Оберштайн думает, что непременно найдет своему любимому мальчику самую лучшую невесту. Красивую, ему под стать, умную, чтобы ему было с ней интересно, мудрую, чтобы прощала его дурной нрав. Конечно же, сироту.  
Оберштайн готов к тому, что поиск не будет быстрым — он осознает сложность такой задачи. Но он готов искать столько, сколько потребуется. Долго, очень долго. Возможно, всю жизнь.  
А до тех пор Райнхард будет засыпать в его объятиях, уложив голову на плечо и улыбаясь во сне.


End file.
